The Ghosts and Demons of Bobby Mackey's
'The Ghosts and Demons of Bobby Mackey's '''is a video hosted by Ryan Bergara and Shane Madej, uploaded to Youtube on April 7, 2017. It is the first episode of the second season of BuzzFeed Unsolved: Supernatural. You can watch it here. ''Note: this article is a work in progress and has not been thoroughly reviewed by an Administrator. Description Is this haunted bar a gateway to the underworld? Notable Events This episode is well known for bearing witness to Shane's now famous quote "Hey there demons, it's me, ya boi,". Background General History Originally, Bobby Mackey's is believed to have been built as a slaughterhouse and meat packing plant in the 1850'. The building would go through many incarntations, including a hotel in the 1920s, a country club in the 1930s and a club and casino called "The Latin Quarter" throughout the 1930s and 1950s. The club was actually run by a Cleveland gang syndicate, and was reportedly heavily involved in the mob. It is unclear how many undocumented deaths and crimes may have occurred during these mob times. In the basement, there is even a cave that functioned as a makeshift prison during such times. The room that is now the men's bathroom used to be an office in the casino, that may have had darker implications. The former office apparently held a trapdoor that led directly to the alleged portal to Hell, which was where they dropped bodies. The casino was closed in 1961 by local sheriffs cracking down on organized crime. Legend Reportedly, in the 1940s, a pregnant woman named Johanna killed herself after her lover was murdered. She may have been the daughter of one of the gangster casino owners, and apparently was also a dancer at the club formerly housed there. The story goes that her father had her lover, said to be named Robert Randall, killed. Bobby, which is the first name of the bar's current owner, is just a nickname. Bobby Mackey's full name is Robert Randall Mackey, leading some to believe that Johanna thinks Bobby Mackey is her former lover Robert Randall. After her lover Robert was reportedly killed by her father, it is said that she poisoned and killed her father before poisoning herself in one of the dressing rooms of Bobby Mackey's. There is no record of this specific Johanna. Though, there is apparently a death certificate for a woman named Johanna who died in Bobby Mackey's due to poisoning. Another interesting area of the bar is the former kitchen, where Bobby Mackey's first caretaker, Carl Lawson, had an exorcism performed on him. Lawson claims that he became demonically possessed during his stay at Bobby Mackey's. As caretaker, Lawson actually lived in the apartment above the bar, where he reportedly had experiences with many entities. On January 31, 1895, 20 year old Pearl Bryant was brutally murdered by her boyfriend Scott Jackson, and his friend, Alonzo Walling. Pearl had been five months pregnant at the time of her death. Jackson and Walling were both dental students at the time. Legend has it that they thought their medical knowledge was sufficient enough to perform an abortion. If this is true, the procedure went horribly wrong and they eventually decapitated Pearl in an effort to conceal the body's identity. Jackson and Walling were both hanged from the same scaffold at the same time, claiming innocence until the end. Apparently, Alonzo Walling said he would return to haunt the area after he died. Horrifically, Pearl's head was never found, and Jackson and Walling never revealed where the hid it. Legend says they threw the head down the well in Bobby Mackey's basement. Around the 1890s, the building that would become Bobby Mackey's closed its door as a slaughterhouse. After it closed, it's been said that Bobby Mackey's and the basement in particular became a site where occultists performed rituals. Theories * Pearl's decapitation wasn't an accident, and that Jackson and Walling intended to murder her the entire time. Some believe that Jackson was a member of the occult that practiced there and that he tossed Pearl's head into the well as part of a satanic ritual. * The well in the basement is a portal to Hell, which opened the door for other demonic entities to roam the basement. * Alonzo Walling kept his word when he said he would return after he died, and is one of the spirits that haunts the area. Quotes * Ryan, about the current bathroom: This used to be an office, back in the day―apparently there was a trapdoor in here, that leads directly to the portal to Hell downstairs, and they would drop bodies down there," ** Shane: "Nowadays, they drop something else in here," * Shane: "Hey there demons, it's me, ya boi," * Shane: "I'm uh... standing near your hole, and it's very dark... and frankly I don't believe in you, so I feel like I'm writing a letter to Santa Claus right now," * Shane: "No demons in there. This place is clear," * Ryan: "So goodbye, forever. You'll never see this mug, again," ** Shane: "The happiest you ever are is when we're leaving," ** Ryan: "Yeah! Because all the joy comes back in my body," * Ryan: "There's only one Ryan Bergara in Los Angeles," ** Shane: "Is that true?" ** Ryan: "Yes it's true! There are only two in the world!" ** Shane: "Woah... Have you met the other one?" ** Ryan: "He's in the Philippines," ** Shane: "You gotta kill'em," Trivia * This episode features the now iconic quote, "Hey there demons, it's me, ya boi," * This is also the episode where the running joke that Ryan's dad decapitated someone originated. * Bobby Mackey's is Ryan's one demon episode for the second season. Category:Episodes Category:Supernatural Episodes